


Million

by dnyowrites



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyowrites/pseuds/dnyowrites
Summary: Bobby has a "mission" to accomplish.Junhoe, also, has a "mission" of his own.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 31





	Million

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Junhoe's CH+ drawing. 😁
> 
> Just a short drabble I wrote in one sitting. 😅
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 💙💜

How to increase youtube views.

Bobby was there sitting on their dorm's couch, clicking on every site he thinks is useful for his "mission". 

"Okay. That didn't work.. how about.. cheat to.. get.. youtube views." As he typed it on the search bar hoping for a working strategy.

• Youtube views hack  
• Pay for youtube views  
• Bots for youtube views

This guy was desperate. His mission was to get Deep Night, a video of Junhoe with him, more views until it reaches 1 million. He thought it would be easy.

He knew this video and especially the song meant a lot to his dongsaeng. It was his first song to be featured on the official iKON youtube channel. He wrote this song, spent hours composing with him, he wanted to make him happy.

"I'm getting frustrated. How does this youtube views thing work?" his eyebrows furrowed, biting his lower lips in frustration.

Bobby may have talked to himself a bit too loud as Junhoe heard him from his room. 

Junhoe peeked a little and saw Bobby watching the video of Deep Night.

_'Oh nooo.. Bobby-hyung's checking our video.. it doesn't have as much views as I wanted it to have. It will just dissappoint him.'_  
He was dead worried Bobby will not be satisfied with the response to the video.

Junhoe has expressed a lot of gratitude to his hyung for taking time out of his schedule to help him with his song, from arrangement, to lyrics and to the composition. He felt indebted to him. The best gift would be to reach a million views.

Junhoe intentionally and carelessly went out of his room which startled Bobby, making him fumble his phone down on the couch and randomly picked up the remote, pointing it to the TV, not noticing the remote was upside down.

_'I hope that distracted him a little. I need more time.'_

\--

Junhoe ran upstairs straight to Chanwoo who had all his concentration on the TV making new designs for his character on Animal Crossing. 

"Chanwoo-ya!" Junhoe jumped on the couch and grabbed one of the controllers.

"Yah! I'm making our logo! Give me that!" the gamer boy was annoyed, trying to reach the controller which Junhoe had held away from him to more than an arm's length.

"Wait. I need your help. I need to increase my Deep Night views on youtube." 

Chanwoo scoffed at him, "You're really a narcissist huh. Feeding your ego like that."

"No! No- no no no! It's for--" Junhoe stopped his statement as Chanwoo looked at him waiting for him to finish.

"Nothing-- nothing. Uhmm hmm.." 

_'This maknae never goes without a deal.'_

"I'll let you borrow one of my very comfortable track pants? I never let anyone else wear that!"

"What?! You're really using those pants for a deal? How about.. you guest for my next video for Chanwoo-sari?" Chanwoo knew people were always requesting for him.

Junhoe is not the type who enjoys appearing on videos, vlogs. Damn, he even rejects Yunhyeong-hyung's offer even if it means he can eat!

_'There's nothing else I can do. I need his help.'_

Junhoe just nodded, "Jin-jja?" Chanwoo's eyes just widened, placing down his other controller in surprise. 

Junhoe just slumped down his head giving another nod. 

"Okay, now that's settled. My turn.. I need to get the views to a million. As soon as possible." 

"What? That's not easy, Junhoe. It would take a lot of time."

"There must be a way! Okay. I'll guest for two of your videos."

"Okay! A million? That's easy!"

Chanwoo just tricked Junhoe to two videos. But Junhoe actually knew this, hence his offer. What else can he do?

The younger made a phone call and ended with a thank you to the other line. 

"Then? Yes?" Junhoe was tailing Chanwoo all the while.

"It would take 2 days. He says it is the fastest he could do." 

Junhoe took a deep sigh and held his head up. "That'll do." He pulled Chanwoo and tapped his back. "I'll keep my end of the deal. Just call me."

When Junhoe opened the door, Bobby was already asleep on the couch with his phone on his chest, a hand on it.

"Hyung?" 

_'He'll get cold if he stays here.'_

"Hyung?" Junhoe now slowly tapping Bobby's arm.

He looked at the phone on Bobby's chest which was on the right side up. He saw their video, shared on twitter, using a random twitter handle.

This made Junhoe smile and decided not to wake up his hyung. He took one of his blankets and hovered it over Bobby. Bobby moved a little repositioning himself more comfortably.

\--

Between their breaks, Bobby would watch their video sitting away from the others. 

_'999k. Almost a million! '_

"What's that Hyung?" Donghyuk jumped beside him, peeking in.

"Just watching the video." There was no use lying. It was obviously what he was doing.

"Uuwwuuu. Ayeeeee. He looks handsome there right??" his dongsaeng teasing him.

Donghyuk is informally the JunBob Nation's President. He knew Bobby admired Junhoe and vice versa. Maybe even a little more than admiration actually.

"Shh." Bobby gave him a side-eye which just gained another tease from the younger.

"Time to go." Hanbin called for them, giving an extra signal to the two at the back.

\--

"Junhoe, it should be a million now. Did you check?" Chanwoo walked close to Junhoe keeping his voice low.

Junhoe looked at Chanwoo with a shocked/excited expression. He sloppily picked up his phone from his pocket immediately visiting one of his liked videos.

He turned to Chanwoo offering a low five.

_'This will make Bobby-hyung ecstatic! '_ He was more happy for Bobby than he was for himself. Very rare for an egotistical person as his members would describe him.

As they settled in the van, Bobby was back to his task, a task he has been doing for days.

"FINALLY!" He exclaimed and punched the air. "A million!" 

"Yah! Can you tone it down a bit? I'm getting a beauty rest." Jinhwan seemed like he did lack sleep.

Bobby didn't mind. He was as happy as a clam. The smile purely plastered in his face.

_'Wait. I need to get him something. Something he can keep to mark this achievement.'_

Bobby saw a small trinket shop by the road. It was close to the dorm so he just stepped out a bit earlier.

He scanned through the products and found a thin-wired sterling silver bracelet with a small guitar trinket. Bobby smiled knowing it was the perfect gift.

Junhoe, on the other hand, was skipping to their dorm like a child who just got out from school eating a hotbar. 

Before he got in, he composed himself, not showing much expression, trying to hide the excitement. He went in holding a little box with Jean Boulangerie written at the top.

"Junhoe-ya! Congratulations!" Donghyuk ran to him for a hug. "Are you happy?" 

Donghyuk asked as he followed Junhoe who placed the box inside the fridge.

"A little." Donghyuk just turned away pissed with the response.

"You should thank Bobby-hyung you know." Donghyuk said his last words as he walked away.

_'I hope he'll like this.'_

Junhoe bought a strawberry and kiwi decorated cake on top of a chocolate ganache-laid chiffon. He was proud of what he bought, it was the first time he bought a cake. For real.

Bobby just arrived as Junhoe closed the fridge's door. 

"Oh hi Hyung!" 

"Hi!"

Bobby ran to his room hiding the paper bag, with the obvious label, from the person who will be receiving what's inside.

The younger was dumbfounded, _'He's not happy? Does he want 2 million views instead? '_ Junhoe's mood leveled down a bit. He went to his room, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling trying to figure it out.

Bobby was in his room tying the silk white ribbon on the small cerulean blue box. He stood up and courageously knocked on his dongsaeng's door.

"May I come in?" They are still that awkward to ask permission for the other to come in the room.

"Sure Hyung!" This added to Junhoe's unsolved question.

Bobby stretched out both his hands holding the small box presenting it to Junhoe.

"What is this Hyung?" the confusion piling up.

"Congratulations! You did it!" Bobby tried to mellow down just a bit, but he was jumping inside.

Junhoe received the box giving a little bow. Slowly untwisting the ribbon.

"It's just a small something for remembrance. Ha ha." Bobby barged in trying to lower Junhoe's expectations.

Junhoe opened the box and saw the bracelet with the guitar trinket. He was too happy he jumped in to hug his hyung tight, surprising Bobby who just stood still like a statue.

Realizing what he has done, Junhoe quickly backed away and gave a shy smile. "I'm sorry. Thank you for this. I love it."

Bobby was happy he liked it. He even got a hug!

"Want me to help you?" Bobby offered to help him wear the bracelet.

"There. It suits you Junhoe." He smiled looking at how the bracelet complemented Junhoe's thick white wrist. Junhoe just smiled too.

"I'll go now. Congratulations again!" 

Junhoe just smiled at his hyung then looked down at the bracelet he just received. 

Then it hit him. _'Fudge! I only bought him a cake! '_

Junhoe was disappointed at himself. "I'm really bad at this gifting thing. I'll just give it to him. Bobby-hyung's not a materialistic guy anyway."

He took out the box by its ribbon and slowly creeped in the corridor, Bobby's door was open.

"Uhm. Hyung?" 

"Junhoe? Yes? Something wrong?" Bobby's instinct is to care for him. He stood up with a wary face.

Junhoe handed the cake box, the same way Bobby did earlier.

"I'm sorry Hyung. This is all I bought for you."

"What is this for?"

"For helping me with my song. You also had sleepless nights like me. I have never thanked you properly." Junhoe was looking down ashamed at his gift.

Bobby held the younger's chin up. "This is enough. Just in time, I was looking for something to eat!"

He placed the box on the bed and opened it seeing the beautiful elegant cake Junhoe has bought for him. But..

_'What? Why is that missing one slice? '_

Bobby turned his head to Junhoe chuckling.

Junhoe was blushing in embarassment. 

"I'm sorry hyung! Thank you again!" Junhoe gave a quick peck on his hyung's cheeks and ran away.

Bobby's laugh stopped, his jaw dropped.

_'What did I just do.'_ Junhoe didn't know why he even did that.

Bobby then smiled realizing he just got a kiss from Junhoe!

"I'll work twice as hard for 2 million views!"


End file.
